


Blame

by CherryErisAella



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Other, Possession, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryErisAella/pseuds/CherryErisAella
Summary: When I listened to Blame by Bastille lately, this idea popped into my head and refused to leave. So here's my hopes for what happens after Hellbent with some OT3 mixed in.





	Blame

_You go sleep with the fishes_   
Lewis grinned, well, his eyes shone brighter. His plan was going as he’d wanted, that tree woman was an issue being dealt with elsewhere. Arthur was here, in his hands. He could finally do what he’d wanted to do since that cave incident had happened.

 _There’s no room for you here_ _  
_ This was it. Arthur had hit the edge of the cliff, he couldn’t go any further after this.

 _There’s no room for you here_   
He reached out, grabbing past the orange vest and to the white undershirt Arthur always wore. He couldn’t get away so easy as shrugging out of something.

 _Wrap your teeth around the pavement_   
He sneered as he stepped over to the ledge, Arthur’s feet dangling uselessly above the spikes. Lewis barely noticed the fact the left arm Arthur raised was metal. But it wasn’t enough to make him hesitate long.

 _Cause your body’s a message_   
He saw the fear in Arthur’s eyes, and confusion. How the _hell_ did Arthur not recognize him?! He growled, letting his facial projection show to the blonde. The satisfaction he felt when Arthur recognized him was dimmed by the despair and defeat he saw on his face.

 _Send my regards to hell_   
Lewis let go of his shirt, saw his arms limply let go of the one that had been holding him. He saw Arthur fall. But not fear. No, he was... in shock. Had Arthur not known it was Lewis because... he thought Lewis was alive?

 _Fall upon your knees sing!_ _  
_ Lewis froze. He didn’t like that look. He didn’t like this feeling... Arthur was still... had always been his friend! He wouldn’t... hurt him, would he..? On purpose?

 _This is my body and soul here!_   
Everything seemed to slow down. Arthur falling, Lewis’ pulse, the entire world... He didn’t want this, no... Even with...

 _Crawl and beg and plead, sing!_   
Even with what his last moments had been. Lewis fell on his knees, did he have time to save him? Could he save him?

 _You’ve got the power and control!_   
Lewis didn’t notice the cave starting to disappear, the walls returning to metal, the spikes fading away. He only knew he’d launched himself off the cliff after Arthur.

 _Don’t pin it all on me!_ _  
_ He didn’t want this to happen after all. He didn’t want his revenge on a friend who’d been so close to him...

 _Don’t pin it all on me!_ _  
_ He had to save him...

 

 _You’ve been granted three wishes_   
Arthur had hated the night already. He should have been home by now, sipping some iced tea and chilling with Vivi. Instead he was being chased by that ghost again.

 _Say goodbye to your mother, your father, your son_   
He’d lost Lewis... He hadn’t given up on finding his friend, but the hole was still there. Now he might be losing Vivi and Mystery too!! He couldn’t bare that thought as he ran through the magenta cave.

 _I can hear your pulse racing from here_   
And then he was at the ledge. He was at the ledge and _OHGOD_ he was going to fall! Arthur barely recovered his balance when he felt a hand on his shirt. He felt himself yanked up off the ground, his legs dangling uselessly.

 _Sitting next to this gun beats your heart in your mouth_   
It was the ghost again. The one from the mansion. The one who’d scared him so badly, thinking it was going to hurt Vivi... It had him now, walking over the ledge, dangling him just off the cliff. He forced his left arm to move, straining from the effort before, miraculously, it grabbed onto the fabric.

 _Fall upon your knees sing!_   
He stared in shock and confusion. What did this ghost want with Arthur?! What had he done to anger it?! And then it revealed a face. An all too familiar face. Lewis’ face. Arthur felt his entire body go numb.

 _This is my body and soul here!_   
He felt his pulse stop, his blood thundering through his ears as he whimpered the man’s name. The man he’d spent months, almost a year, searching for. Lewis... had been dead. Dead, dead, and now back as a ghost. It didn’t even register that he’d been dropped until he felt wind rushing over his hair, until he realized the cliff, and Lewis, were getting smaller....

 _Crawl and beg and plead, sing!_   
He didn't care. Lewis, Lewis was dead. Lewis was dead and his searching had been for nothing, and Lewis wanted _Arthur_ dead and... what did it matter if he died now? Mystery could protect Vivi... right?

 _You’ve got the power and control here!_   
But why... Why did he want Arthur dead? What had he done? ... Had... had _he_ killed Lewis..?

 _Don’t pin it all on me_   
He didn't remember it. He barely remembered the cave at all, but that must have been it. It must have been something in the cave. Something that made him black out...

 _Don’t pin it all on me_   
Something that made Lewis think it was Arthur who’d done it. Arthur, who didn’t notice as everything fell away. Things dissolved and metal took their places.

 

 _Blame, blame, blame_   
Lewis barely managed to keep both of them from slamming roughly into the floor of the trailer.

 _I got you, I got you_   
Arthur was still frozen, still dazed. Lewis looked down at him, begging his old friend to respond.

 _Blame blame, blame_   
He finally blinked, looking up. A tear fell down his cheek and Lewis tried not to do the same. He brought Arthur closer for a bear hug.

 _I got you, I got you_   
Arthur was... even more confused. Until he heard the apologies. So many sorries that echoed with every breath and made his tears flow harder.

 _Blame, blame, blame_   
He raised his left arm, noticing it worked now. He figured, he’d been right. Something had happened to make Lewis think he’d killed him. They could work out the exact what later. All that mattered, was Lewis wanted forgiveness.

 _I got you, I got you_   
With his left arm, he gave it to him the only way he knew how. He returned the hug, feeling dampness hit his shoulder. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d known for Lewis to cry.

 _Blame, blame, blame_   
Lewis felt as if his anchor was repairing itself again, if only part way. He knew he still felt betrayed, but after the look on Arthur’s face? He hadn’t even known Lewis was dead, how could he have purposely killed him?

 _I got you, I got you_   
Arthur remembered the tree woman. Remembered Vivi and Mystery were outside. He mentioned this to Lewis, and the ghost growled. But he had an idea. He whispered it to Arthur.

 

 _Fall upon you knees, sing_   
Arthur nodded. It would make him nervous, but he’d rather be nervous than lose another friend. Lewis began to melt away, his heart moving to float over Arthur’s chest. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel so nervous.

 _This is my body and soul here!_   
He felt Lewis’ power surge through him, feed off of his human energy, chaotic emotions. He let it happen, and they took their first steps.

 _Crawl and beg and plead, sing!_   
They kept moving, in sync and with purpose. Then they were at the edge of the truck. Arthur took hold, running and leaping into the air. Lewis made sure they landed safely, just next to a wounded Vivi.

 _You’ve got the power and control here!_   
The girl stared in shock, seeing her friend in this state. Mystery growled momentarily before realizing Arthur wasn’t frightened. Everyone looked up as the woman above them screamed, her shears about to come down into someone.

 _This is my body!_   
Lewis put his power into Arthur’s left arm, raising it upwards and stopping the massive scissors from landing a hat. She made a sound of shock as she glared down at the man who dared to stop her.

 _This is my soul!_   
Arthur felt his left eye change, and when Shiromori looked into his face. One eye was gold and human, the other... glowed bright with a magenta light, surrounded by black. Mystery and Vivi saw small flames around Arthur’s hair.

 _Fall upon your knees, sing!_ _  
_ She found herself pushed into the ground as the two exerted pressure together. The arm strained a moment, but Lewis forced it to keep going. Arthur brought up their right hand, borrowing Lewis’ power to light a fireball over the palm.

 _This is my body and soul here!_   
Shiromori’s eyes went wide as she saw that. She had no way of defending herself. Not now. And she’d come so close..! As the fireball was unleashed and spread over her body, she screamed, bending back over into the dirt and dropping her shears. Arthur and Lewis turned to their friends...

 _Don’t pin it all on me!_   
Mystery growled for the demon to leave and they both laughed. Lewis separated himself from Arthur and the two grinned proudly. They could still be a team, an even better one. They had just proved it, after all.

 _Don’t pin it all on me_   
Vivi stared in amazement. She asked if the spirit would be joining their team, smiling when Arthur insisted against any objections. Lewis turned to Vivi, finally able to tell her what he’d wanted back at his mansion. As she held his heart, and listened, she felt old memories return. Before he could really finish, she pulled him down for hugs and kisses.

Arthur smiled, and started to head inside. He was yanked back again, a startled yelp leaving him. Vivi and Lewis pulled him into a hug, asking if he’d like to make the team... a romantic team as well. He sputtered, saying he didn’t mind being a third wheel, but they knew better. It was with goading from Lance they got him to admit he’d like that. The night was spent with recovery cuddles and explanations from everyone. Lance even made hot cocoa for the living.

Finally, everyone managed to fall asleep, or whatever it was ghosts did. The canine found himself a comfy spot near the couch they were all on, yawning as he laid down. Before falling asleep, Mystery smiled, his charges were back together again. For good this time.

 

(Lyrics are copyright to Bastille, from the song Blame)


End file.
